


Is This Us

by eternallyheartbeating (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Fusion, I'm in love with lapidot, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, POV First Person, Peridot - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, lapidot fusion, turquoise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: Lapidot fusion one shot cause I'm trASH AND ENJOY MY DUDESIt's gonna be fluff and mAKING OUT CAUSE I NEED THAN IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW





	Is This Us

We have been laying together for a while, our show, Camp Pining Hearts, playing in the background. I don't know if I should talk. I looked up into her bright blue eyes. They were like a galaxy and a lake at the same time. Those eyes are so deep... 

"Hey, Lazuli." I say, without thinking. 

"Yeah," she mumbles. 

"When you sleep, what do you dream of?" 

Lapis blinked and her blue skin turned a shade darker. "It depends. It's different every night."

"Ok. Like what?"

"Once I dreamed about the old homeworld. Another time I was flying with Steven again. And...." 

"And what?" 

"Once I dreamed about you." 

My face felt warm and I guessed that I was blushing. 

"I'm sorry that sounds dumb..." Lapis said, embarrassed. 

"No!" I said a little too quickly. 

"Why wouldn't it be dumb, Peridot?" 

"You're my friend." I answered. "What was the dream like?" 

"Like our show... sort of." 

"Cool." I say "Were we doing this?" I pointed to the screen where a scene from season two was playing and two characters were 'kissing' as Steven calls it. 

"Maybe..." Lapis blushed.

"Cool," 

"It's embarrassing," Lapis said.

"Nah, Lazuli. You're my friend and I love you." I said happily.

"You're my friend too."

"Wow, thanks!" 

 Lapis blushed, and turned her head to watch the show. I stared at her. Why was she embarrassed? 

Wait. 

A second ago I said that 

I 

loved 

Lapis.

Maybe I should try this 'kissing' thing that people on Camp Pining Hearts do occasionally. Maybe?

No, she'd kill me. 

But would she?

I pushed these confusing thoughts out of my head, my brain screamed at me not to, but it also told me to kiss her? (Do I even have a brain? Gems are made of light.)

Oh, well. 

I leaned over and kissed her. It was just a peck and I pulled away quickly, blushing. Lapis's eyes were big and she was blushing a lot.

"Now it's not just a dream." I said nervously. She looked like she would kill me. 

But she leaned over and kissed me. 

I kissed her back. I had never experienced this 'kissing' before this moment. Maybe Lapis had because she seemed calm and in control. She put a hand on my cheek as she kissed me and I kissed back, but my mind was blanking. Her mouth opened slightly as we kissed. It felt like she was a missing puzzle piece to me. Our mouths moved together and I felt something that I've never felt like before. My fingertips brushed her gem, and it seemed like Lapis pulled in closer. 

Is this was love is? I have experienced 'love' before, but not like this...

Lapis pulled away and smiled. My eyes were wide I was definitely blushing and Lapis was too. "Did that just happen?" I say, kind of breathless. 

"Yeah," she said. I smiled too. 

I threw my arms around her and hugged her. 

We were engulfed in light. 

...

I opened my eyes. Who am I?

"Who are we?" I said.

"A... a... fusion?" I said. "It's so different from the last time and... It's nice?" I felt tears come to my eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm here with you."

I looked at my hands. "Is this us? Yeah."

"We're a turquoise gem. I'm a turquoise gem."

I stood up. "I'm going to go and show Steven!"

We- No, I walked to the warp pad, and I went to go and see our- no, my friend. 

And everything was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha I hope you enjoyed that   
> eyyyy


End file.
